dicas_de_jogosfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Roblox
left Roblox, é um jogo de navegador, mas para jogar precisara baixar 2 arquivos, esse jogo é de todas as categorias. Pois esse jogo é só mapas, alguns mapas criados por usuarios, e outros pelos Admins do Roblox. Wiki Places do Roblox Admins: Roblox, Games, Builderman, etc(serão postados mais depois) thumb|Nesse jogo, nada é impossivel Members: BC(Builder Club), TBC e OBC, mas na nova atualização são Free, Classic, Turbo e Outrageous Free: ''' '''Robux Diario: Não Salas Ativas: 1 Entrar em grupos: 5 Criar grupos: Não Bônus de assinatura: Não Acesso pago: 10% -'Classic: ' Robux Diario: 15 Robux Salas Ativas: 10 Entrar em grupos: 10 Criar grupos: 10 Bônus de assinatura: 100 Robux Acesso pago: 70% -'Turbo:' Robux Diario: 35 Robux Salas Ativas: 25 Entrar em Grupos: 20 ''' '''Criar grupos: 20 Bônus de assinatura: 100 Robux Acesso pago: 70% -'Outrageous: ' Robux Diario: 60 Robux Salas Ativas: 100 Entrar em Grupos: 100 Criar Grupos: 100 Bônus de assinatura: 100 Robux Acesso pago: 70% Observação: o Bônus de assinatura é só pela primeira vez que comprou o member. '-Quanto custa cada member:' Classic(BC): Mensal: $5,95 6 Meses: $29,95 Anualmente: $57,95 Toda vida: $199,95 Turbo(TBC): Mensal: $11,95 6 Meses: $44,95 Anualmente: $85,95 Toda vida: $299,95 Outrageous(OBC): Mensal: $19,95 6 Meses: $69,95 Anualmente: $129,95 Toda vida: $349,95 '-Mais Vantagens do Member:' Todos tipos de membros menos o normal(Free) podem: Criar Anuncio de graça, Vender coisas, Virtual hat(Traduzir e entender), Bonus Gear(Traduzir e entender), Criar Badges, BC Beta Features(Traduzir e entender), Criar Servidores Pessoais, Trocar items. ' ' Dinheiro: Tickets e Robux 1-Tickets: Ganha: Se ganha 10, se registrando no jogo, e cada dia tu ganha mais 10 Troca: Com 1 Robux você ganha 15 tickets 2-Robux Ganha: Se ganha 15 robux diariamente quando você tem Classic Member, 35 com Turbo member, e 60 com Outrageous Troca: Com 16 tickets, você ganha 1 robux -A pagina de troca de tickets e robux pode ser encontrada indo no menu do roblox e depois clicando em trade, depois disso clique em Trade Currency e clique em trade, é mais aconselhavel deixar no Market Order e trocar por ele. -Comprar robux: Quase todos jogos de um determinado estilo -'Estilo All vs 1: 'Possession(Badge)(Narutoworl)----The Stalker(Badge)(Clonetrooper1019)----Murder Mistery(Nikilis)----Darkness(Badge)(loleris)----The Hidden(Badge)(Friaza)---- Lightness(Badge)(Narutoworl)----Deception Infection(Badge)(stickmasterluke)----Juggernaut(Badge)(Ozzypig) -'Estilo Sobrevivencia: 'Survive The Disasters(Badge)(Thefurryfox)----Natural Disaster Survival(Badge)(stickmasterluke)----Survive The End of World(Badge)(TheAmazeman)----Survive A Tsunami!(himop1)----A Dinosaur's life(Rubzter300)----Catching fire: The hunger games sequel(Badge)(SmoothBlockModel)----Roblox Survivor(Badge)(Jojomen56)----Roblox Titanic(Badge)(TheAmazeman)----Tornado Survival(Badge)(brickbuilder74)----Sinking Ship(Badge)(kni0002)----Disaster Hotel:500 years later(Badge)(kitteh6660)----Disaster Hotel(Badge)(Radioaktiivinen)----Survive the End of Roblox(Badge)(TheAmazeman)----The Hunger Games(Badge)(OzzyPig) -'Estilo Procure os: 'Find The Domos(Badge)(Planet3arth)----Paper Roblox Original(Badge)(Explode1)----Find The Iphones(Tinha Badge)(achmed051)----Paper Roblox 2: Beyond the Fold(Badge)(Explode1)----Find the Mario Characters:Deluxe(Badge)(tsvlink25)----Autograph Frenzy(Badge)(EmperorPixel) -'Estilo Obbys: 'Are you Dumb?Obby!(Badge)(Simoon68)----Super Bowser Minions(Badge)(Explode1)----Jeep Obby(Badge)(Orange12345)----Kohls Admin House NBC(Badge)(agspureiam) '-Estlo tycoon: '''Ro-Port Tycoon(Aviao)(Badge)(crazyman32)----Plants vs Zombies Tycoon(Plantas vs zumbis)(Badge)(hoshpup)----Ice Cream Parlor Tycoon(Loja de sorvete)(Badge)(Zathara)----Trucking Tycoon(Trabalho de caminhoneiro)(Badge)(Nikilis)----Roblox City Tycoon II(Edificios de trabalho)(Badge)(ZamSonGod)----Roblox City Tycoon(Edificios de trabalho)(Badge)(ZamSonGod) -'''Estilo Minigames: ' -'Estilo Anime: 'NSOA[Game Passes](Naruto)(Online Adventure)---NSUNS3(Naruto)(Badge)(Friaza)---Pokemon Reborn RPG(Pokemon)(Rukiryo)---- Bleach: Hollows Return(Bleach)(Badge)(Cetharis)----Pokemon Adventures(Pokemon)(IIIII)---- Pokeblox Meteorite(Pokemon)(Badge)(creepyhawk67)----Digimon Aurity(Digimon)(DigitalBoy96)----Pokemon Adventures(Pokemon)(Badge)(Pandy100)----Attack on Titan(Shingeki no Kyojin)(ryry49)----Naruto: Land of Shinobi(Naruto)(Badge)(Romul)----Gekkou Online(Sword Art Online)(Badge)(geckohero17)----Bleach RPG(Bleach)(Rukiryo)----Pokemon Legends(Pokemon)(Badge)(blueeyes0whitedragon)----Yu Gi Oh GX World(Yu gi Oh)(Rukiryo)----YuGiOh Duelist World(Yu Gi Oh)(Rukiryo)----Attack on Titan(Shingeki No Kyojin)(Rukiryo)----Sword art online:Fantasy(Sword art online)(Rukiryo)----|Attack on Titan |Trost District(jiyu)----Naruto Shippuden Online Adventures(OnlineAdventure) -'Estilo Hiden'Seek: 'Prop Hunt(Badge)(CloneTrooper1019)----Hide'n Seek XL-Living Spaces(Badge)(TwoShue) -'Estilo Ride Down: 'Boat ride Through an Epic River!(Badge)(BuyAcess)(IRomy)----Build a raft and go down a waterfall!Advanced(Badge)(Simoon68)----Build your own combat ship and sail it--Very hard-(wacky444)----Raft down a River(casy132)----Canoe Without a Paddle(Badge)(smokenchicken) -'Estilo Scape: 'Volcano escape II(Badge)(Kitteh6660)----Acid Scape(Channy97)----~/Flood Scape\~(Badge)(crazyblox) -'Estilo vida da vida real: '''Live a life on a beach with friends!(Badge)(BC)(Firearm2112)----The GreenWood Town(Floppa98)----Robloxity(1dev3)----My REAL house(Badge)(TheEarthbound)----Town Life Roleplay 2(Badge)(Exorcist998)----The Complex(Badge)(spyro372) -'''Estilo Destroy: 'Destroy the giant noob!(Badge)(Whimzee) -'Estilo FPS: 'The Zombie Apocalypse-Zombie Sawmill(Zumbi)(Badge)(D4rkly)----Battlefield(Todos contra todos)(DeadzoneZackZak)Space Knights(Defenda o Local)(RaceToTheBottom)----Der Riese(Zumbi)(Badge)(Starbattle)----Apocalypse Rising(Zumbi)(Badge)(Gusmanak)----Zombie Outbreak(Zumbi)(Badge)(jared2valdez4) -'Estilo RPG: 'Dungeon Delver(Badge)(Gl0in2)----Legend of Creeper's Kingdom RPG(Badge)(DevBonnie) Bugs: Bug do Stuck no Chão Para fazer esse bug, é só derrubar o carro enquanto está dentro, e então saia do carro.'' thumb|left|Bug Stuck normal Bug Stuck no Spawn Esse bug ocorre raramente quando uma pessoa está ou lagando muito ou está afk, ou se o servidor estiver lagando muito, ocorre que quando você spawna e a pessoa de baixo ou até mesmo você, começa a lagar muito você acaba ficando preso nessa pessoa e não pode se mexer(Porém a pessoa naturalmente não aparece em baixo de você, e sim uma separação de arnada gigantesca) Bug do spawn voador thumb|left|Nesse bug você nasce voandoNesse bug, você nasce, e quica no bloco de spawn, fazendo você sair voando, porem não é nada prejudicial Bug dos carros presos thumb|left|o mais facil de se fazerUm deles não é considerado um bug, mas é o que você coloca o carro em algum local, e se esse local pode se fechar, o carro vai ficar preso. O mais raro é que você esta dirigindo o carro e derrepente seu carro buga e vai parar num local, e fica pendurado.thumb|O mais raro Bug do Quase Desmembramento Categoria:Registrar Categoria:Todas categorias Categoria:De Graça Categoria:Member Categoria:L Categoria:+13 Categoria:PC Categoria:Baixado Categoria:Navegador